We are Fighters
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: An one-shot AU in which Levi is looking for a fighter to sponsor, so him, Mikasa, and Armin watch a fighter beat down thirty people.


**So. This is a oneshot fighting AU thing. I guess. IDK. As always, Beta'd by KappasRule**

**This is meant to be a Christmas gift for be-my-mangbro on tumblr! I hope you like this~**

**I do not own SNK**

It was through much reluctance and hesitation that Mikasa and Levi decided to take Armin to a cage fight. There was this strong fighter they had heard about in the news, and it piqued their interests to go see him. Plus, Levi was looking for a fighter to sponsor, so it seemed fitting to watch the fight.

So that was how they ended up sitting in an overenthusiastic audience, with blinding strobe-lights and blaring music. Levi would have preferred to stay home and drink tea in calm silence. He currently wasn't in any mood to stand up and throw his fists in the air, but instead he sent glares to anyone and anything. "This better be worth it." He growled.

Mikasa sent him a glare. "It should be. Don't be such a sourpuss."

"Guys-" Armin began, but was interrupted by the speakers.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the fight of the ages!" The crowd roared in anticipation. It seemed everyone, except for Levi, was excited for the fight to start. "As you all know, our champion, who has gone undefeated since the time he first stepped into the ring, has agreed to fight thirty of our best fighters. What most of you don't know, however, is that he has agreed to fight them one on one with no breaks in between!" No one could believe it. It seemed like this would end up being the fight of ages.

"Oh?" Levi raised his eyebrow. "Things just got a bit more interesting."

"Sure, you'd think that just now." Mikasa seethed. Levi looked about ready to punch her.

"Now guys, we didn't come to fight, we came to watch a fight." Armin emphasized the word 'watch' as he tried to calm them down.

"And the difference is…?" Levi and Mikasa chorused. Armin sweat-dropped as they sent glares towards each other, until the fighter stepped into the arena.

"It's about to begin, guys!" Armin squeaked, pointing toward the arena.

Both Levi and Mikasa turned their attention to the arena. The fighter had tousled, brunette hair and stunning green eyes. His smile was about as blinding as the strobe-lights, which contrasted greatly with his tanned skin. "And here's our champion, Eren Jaeger!"

It looked like he could take on thirty people.

The announcer stepped outside of the arena, and let Eren's opponent step in. He seemed to use his fists a lot more than his legs in each fight. He oftentimes used his opponents' strength against them, by flipping them over and onto the ground.

However, there were a few close calls. Someone nearly broke his jaw with a round-a-bout kick to his chin. He, however, just had to fix it and continue fighting. At opponent fifteen, he was a sweaty, panting mess.

Levi noted that his stamina could use some work.

Mikasa was more worried about the fighter than excited, every punch and kick he took she cringed. However, this was what she was like with Armin; she couldn't help but have this protectiveness feeling overcome her.

In fact, she stood up a couple of times to try and make it to the arena, so she could fight for Eren. It took both Armin and Levi to pull her back into her seat.

Eren never gave up, even if he barely could stand on his feet when his twenty-fifth opponent came around. He took a beating, but eventually he made it out. His thirtieth opponent lay on the floor, a panting mess, while Eren himself stayed standing. He was also a p***, sweaty, bloody mess.

Nonetheless he received his award. A large belt, money, and an arousing applause. Mikasa and Armin stood up to cheer, while Levi remained in his seat, pleasantly surprised. Soon, after minutes of applause, Levi stood.

The fight was over, everyone was leaving. Eren, however, lingered around the arena, receiving congratulations and pats on the back. "What did you think of that?" Mikasa asked Armin.

"That… was intense." He breathed. "What about you, Levi?"

"Are you going to sponsor him?" Mikasa asked. "I heard that he didn't have one."

"I might." Levi said.

Though, to answer their question, Levi made his way towards Eren. Mikasa and Armin followed closely behind. When they reached him, he was sucking down a gallon of water, some spilling over his mouth and down his chin.

Levi frowned. "Oi, brat."

Mikasa smacked Levi's shoulder. However, Levi ignored the warning.

Eren turned around with a skeptical look. "What is it?" He asked, he looked behind Levi to find an oriental girl hiding behind a scarf, and a blonde boy beaming at him. "Fans? Want a picture or something?"

"Tch. Not quite." Levi said, already annoyed with this boy. "How would you like a sponsor?"

At first, Eren blanched. But then his eyes widened in excitement. "A sponsor? Really?!" He took another look at Levi, and then realized, "Wait, you're Levi Ackerman!"

"Yes. That's my name."

Mikasa and Armin looked astonished. "Ex-boxer champion!" Eren continued with the praise. Levi never brought up his old career to them before, so they were even more surprised.

"Don't wear it out now." Levi snapped.

"Right…" He mumbled.

"So, sponsor? Or no?" Levi repeated.

"Of course!"

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Teach me!"

All attention turned to her. Levi raised an eyebrow. "Teach you what?"

"Martial arts, to fight." She said.

Levi frowned. "Maybe." He wondered why her sudden interest, but thought that it must have something to do with the Jaeger boy. "Anyways. Eren, this is Mikasa, and that is Armin."

Eren smiled at them. "Nice to meet you! We'll make good friends, promise."

The shyly grinned back.

That began their long adventure of fights, skirmishes, and street melees. Levi returned to his professional boxing career, and Mikasa was able to join with him and Eren as well. They ended up winning all of their fights, after long hours of gruesome training.

Levi, even though he wouldn't admit it, was satisfied with his work.


End file.
